Don't Catch Me
by White Tears and Black Roses
Summary: She loved him, he loathed her, five years later she hates him but he loves her. Which emotion will dominate?
1. Day 1 of Camp

Don't Catch Me

Chapter 1

AN:this is in between chapter 48-49. Summary:kahoko can sing, dance and play guitar. She goes to training camp next door to the camp Len and Shimizu are going. Kaho's grandfather owns both the camp for Kaho and both participants. Hihara, Kaji and even Tsuchiura spy in the camp, soon Kanazawa and Kaho found them loitering out. He sends all as part-timers......READ IT YOUR SELF! Later in the story read carefully the bold parts...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Chapter 1

"Bye mom! Going to camp!" bid Kahoko holding her guitar, violin case, and her luggage bag.

"Ok. Be careful. Say hi to Ojii-san from me." said her mom.

"Ok." said Kahoko as she went out and got in to the Lambourghini.

"Hey Kaho." said her cousin Kaira Hino.

"Darn it Kai, told you to bring the Camry or the Jazz. Not the Lambourghini." said Kahoko as she put her luggage at the back of the car.

"Eh, ojii-chan told me to bring the Lamourghini. Besides, the Camry and Jazz broke down."

"Hai, hai. Oh, do you have any shades? Nee-chan borrowed mine."

"Chanel or Gucci?"

"Chanel." said Kahoko as she got the Chanel sunglasses. Then the car sped off to the camp.

---------

Training Camp...

"Hn. They all are good." stated Kaji Aoi.

"Ugh. How did I end up coming with you guys?" asked Tsuchiura Ryoutaro.

"They are all good." stated Hihara Kazuki.

Suddenly someone chocked Hihara..."Man you guys are too curious for your own good!" said Kanayan.

"Owww. Kanayan your arm...owwwww!" then the car Kahoko was riding on stopped right in front of them. When both relatives got out, Kahoko saw something.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Kahoko.

"Woah Hino? You own that car?" asked Ryotaro

"Same thing. Why are you here?...Owww Kanayan your arm! Release me!" cried Kazuki.

Suddenly a plump, old man came out of the training camp "Ojii-chan! 'Been a long time!" cried Kahoko and gave the old man a big hug.

"Ah. Kaho. Here for the band camp?" asked the old man.

"Of course, how can we refuse?" said both redheads.

"Ojii-chan?!" cut in all of them.

"Eh, ah jii-chan my friends from Seiso Gakuen. Can they stay and attend all of the events?" asked Kahoko.

"Okay. But as part-timers and stay at the classical camp." replied the old man. "I don't want them fawning over you. The rock camp is enough I don't need the classical too." he added.

"Well, at least you can attend all events." said Kahoko.

"Eh? All events?" asked all of them...again

"Oh. The classical's and rock band's events day 1 concert day 2 competitions." replied Kahoko. Then there was an awkward silence but Ryoutaro broke it with a dumb statement.

"You have a lot of bracelets. Didin't notice." said Ryoutaro.

"Cause the uniform is long sleeved.'' said Kahoko.

"Oi Kaho, c'mon! The opening ceremony is almost starting. They said we'll say something about the camp." called Kaira.

"Gotta go. Bye!" bidded Kahoko.

---

NEXT DAY

"Man. They really mean odd jobs." complained Hihara.

"Hihara-sempai, this is what they give us." answered Kaji.

"Uhm. Please clean the library." said the head custodian.

"Yes." thay all answered.

---

Tsuchiura opened the window. then two guys said:

"Wow. That Hino Kahoko is amazing. She can play guitar, sing, dance, play violin, a 'lil bit of piano but dude she's amazing!"

"Not to mention she's hot." said the other. They all heard it well, all of thier jaws and fists clenched. Especially Tsuchiura. Well Len overheard the conversation and his fists and jaws clenched furiously. They all wanted to jump out of the window and beat the hell out of them. (LOL!!)

---

Kahoko was walking alone then she heard two girls talking. "Hey did you see that Tsukimori Len? He's sooooo hot!"

"Hell yeah he is! They say that Hino Kahoko knows him. I'm soo jealous and they say their duets stand out."

"Hope we get to hear them play together!'

"Me too." Kahoko was flattered but she was also jealous.

DAY 1: CONCERT

"Okay. That was good. Please come to the venue nextdoor." announced a random teacher.

"Tsukimori, Shimizu bring your instruments." commanded Kanazawa.

"Why?" asked Len.

"Just bring it. You'll see." said Kanazawa as he held up a detachable socketwire.

"Hai...Kanatomo-sensei." said Shimizu..sleepily.

"That's Kanazawa."

"What is that?" asked Len.

"You'll see." replied Kanazawa slyly.

------

NEXTDOOR

"Any requests?" asked Kahoko "I can play anything." she added.

"Why is Hino here?" asked Len.

"Her grandfather owns this house and the house nextdoor."

"Untouched!" said a random person.

"Ah ok. Hey, wait. Where is the wire here?" asked Kahoko.

"Sorry. We can't play without it either we have live cellos and violins." said Kaira.

''They'll do it." suggested Kanazawa while pointing to Len and Shimizu.

"E-eh? A-ah, here you go I'll signal you when to stop." said Kahoko while handing the scores. No reply.

Then she and Kaira sang:

_**Kaira:**_

_I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh  
La la la la, la la la la  
I can la la la la la la  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want, don't stop.  
Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got  
Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more._

Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a what they say or what they think, think.  
Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind.

I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time forever  
Never wanna hear you say goodbye.(bye, bye, bye)

_**  
Kahoko and Kaira:**_

CHORUS:  
I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you.

Untouched.  
And I need you so much

_**Kahoko:**__  
See you, breathe you  
I want to be you  
Ah la la la, ah la la la_

You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me, give me, give me all of you  
Don't be scared, of seeing through the loneliness.

I want it more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
Cuz in the end it's only you and me  
And no one else is going to be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be

So even if the world falls down today  
You still got me to hold you up up  
And I would never let you down down

_  
__**Both:**__  
CHORUS:  
I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you._

Untouched.  
And I need you so much

Untouched  
Untouched  
Untouched  
Ah la la la Ah la la la  
Untouched  
Ah la la la Ah la la la

_  
CHORUS:  
I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you._

Untouched.  
And I need you so much

_Untouched  
Untouched  
Untouched  
_

After the song every one gave a standing ovation and a roar of applause.

"Any more? Still heated up!" asked Kahoko.

"No requests eh? Well, this song is about a person that might be here right now. And people who know that person already, please don't laugh at the song. OK then. Tsukimori-kun, Shimizu-kun eh. can go now. Thanks." said Kahoko blushing. As expected he walked briskly out from the stage then she started singing:

(Kahoko's solo)

_If I'm a bad person,  
You don't like me.  
I guess I'll go,  
Make my own way.  
It's a circle,  
A mean cycle.  
I can't excite you anymore.  
Where's your gavel, your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me,  
Well sentence me to another life._

(Chorus) Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
I don't wanna feel your pain,  
When you swear it's all my fault.  
Cause you know we're not the same.  
Oh we're not the same,  
The friends who stuck together.  
We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
It's good.  
You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.  
Ignorance is your new best friend.

This is the best thing that could've happened.  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it.  
It's not a war.  
No, it's not a rapture.  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it,  
The same tricks that once fooled me.  
They won't get you anywhere.  
I'm not the same kid from your memory.  
Now I can fend for myself.

(Chorus)

You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.

Still, they didn't follow her request.

"That was a joke. But it's kinda true. That person is Ignorant... but caring. This is the real deal. Kaira c'mon I know you also have a special someone right?."

"Kaho!!!!!! Well, yes... demo, he's not here."

"We'l record it. Don't worry."

_You were the one _

_That I couldn't find _

_Hidden away_

_In the depths of my mind _

_Why did I let you go_

_You're to good to be true _

_I messed it up and now I don't know what to do_

_We ran in circles and wasted time_

_From right to wrong_

_From right to wrong_

_If I knew that you were mine_

_I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past _

_Now its all collapsed_

_In my lap_

_I over thought _

_So I locked up my heart - yeah_

_There you stood _

_Your __**BULLION EYES **__and your __**Azure hair**_

Len blushed furiously at the announciation of his features. The others even noticed.

_Why did I let you go_

_You're to good to be true _

_I messed it up and now I don't know what to do_

_We ran in circles and wasted time_

_From right to wrong_

_From right to wrong_

_If I knew that you were mine_

_I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past _

_Now it's all collapsed_

_In my lap_

_My mind is blank just like a clean slate_

_Will I meet another guy with the same __**BULLION**__ eyes _

_and the same name with the converse shoes i can't_

_Really have the same laugh, keep my own made hat _

_will i make another mistake and think he's just another fake?_

_Wish i could erase the past now._

_Wish i could bring you back._

_If I knew that you were mine_

_I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past_

_Now its all collapsed_

_In my lap_

_If I knew that you were mine_

_I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past _

_Now its all collapsed  
In my lap_

During the whole song Kahoko kept glancing at Len.

"I'll play this song for someone in this room today. That person has helped me in a lot of ways. To improve all the things in playing. This is for you!" then she started to sing:

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be_

And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!

She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play

And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope!

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared  
And lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!

You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

---------

"Hey wasin't it 'Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood' in Collapsed?" asked Aoi.

"Really? Kaho-chan you like Tsukimori-kun?" asked Hihara...curious. But Kahoko just turned away blushing at the question.

"Okay. You win, I like Len Tsukimori. Happy?!" replied Kahoko. Len was behind them and heard or rather _eavesdropped_ on them_._ He, of course, felt the same way.

'When should I tell her??? I want to tell her so badly.'

---------


	2. Day 2 of Camp

DISCLAIMER: I'm just a fan!! I don't own it!!

Don't Catch Me

CHAPTER 2

CONTEST DAY FINALS

"Kaho-chan, breathe, there you go." said Hihara trying to comfort the girl getting stage fright.

"C'mon Hino, you've done this before. Actually the audience is lesser than back in Seiso. What song are you guys preforming?" asked Ryoutaro.

"Tonight FM Static." replied Kahoko.

"For the second round??' added Aoi.

"Chemicals React Aly and AJ. And no foul language and screams. Since we idolize Trevor McNevan, Aly and AJ Michalka, I chose their songs."

"Good choice. You can't strain your voice by screaming and no foul language to add chances to get disqualified." said Len as he stood in her dressing room door way.

"T-t-t-tsukimori-kun...how do you know I'm here?" studdered Kahoko.

"I heard that your grandfather owns the camp and you asked to hand pick the competitors for the classical contest from Seisou?" he said coldly.

"Tsukimori!" cried Ryoutaro as he grabbed his collar.

"Tsuchiura, calm down. Kaho-chan what I just heard was true?" asked Hihara.

"No! I did not do such a thing! I suggested to pick the first and second winners from the concours as a joke but my grandfather took it seirously. Then I didn't know that my grandfather did it."

"There now, conflict resolved. Now, Tsuchiura let go of Tsukimori's shirt, and Tsukimori, stop death-glaring us." said Kaji calmy.

"Hino-san its almost your turn please prepare backstage." said the stage assistant.

"Uh. Thanks." said Kahoko as she stood up and got her guitar and went backstage. The boy mouthed 'good luck' to her before Kahoko exiting the room.

Leaving all boys in the room, they suddenly blushed after her exit. Because her dress fell just above her knees. The skirt was a black tutu then a purple top that says 'I heart Metal' then fishnet stockings and a pair of cycling gloves then she wore a pair of hi-cut black and purple converse shoes. Her make-up was black and purple smokey eyes and some slightly thick eyeliner and strawberry lipgloss. Her hair was in a clamp showing her bangs. She had black extentions with her hair. Her guitar was a purple version of AJ's guitar in Chemicals react. The make-up had her glowing.

"Lets go watch Kaho-chan." insisted Hihara.

"Uh, ok." said Ryoutaro then the other two followed.

It was their turn already then she walked on her way on to the stage and behind the mic. Kaira plucked her acoustic guitar while Kahoko started swaying with her guitar strumming it:

_I remember the times we spent together  
on those drives  
We had a million questions  
all about our lives  
and when we got to New York  
everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
tonight_

I remember the days we spent together  
were not enough  
and it used to feel like dreamin'  
except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you  
here now would hurt so much

Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight

I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
and the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
and stayed out way too late  
I remember the time you SAT AND told me about your Jesus  
and how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes  
not having you here...

I sing,  
"Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"

I sing,  
"Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"

When the song ended, they exited.  
"The semi-finalists are : Kasumi Konchou, Mikori Inuzuka, Sayuri Ayuzawa, and The Bonnies! Get ready in 30 minuets."

"Woo Hoo!" the 3 boys screamed. Except for Len.

FINALS

Kahoko and Kaira were the first to preform. Kahoko changed to a sleeveless top and black jeans while Kaira changed to a black tank top and black jeans with a loose belt with metal studs. They sang:

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

[Chorus]  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

[Chorus]  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

[Chorus]  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

After the three other preformers, they were judging.  
"And the winner is: The Bonnies!"

"Yes!" The 3 boys said yet again.

"Your prize is a chance to record an album by SONY BMG! With some help of Jonas Brothers!" Then the all boy trio walked up the stage and said "They have a beautiful voice and an amazing talent. I think they could sell a lot." said Nick.

"Well, I think we've found our Mitchie Torres." said Joe.

"What? I-i-i'm Mitchie?" asked Kahoko.

"Why not? You are beautiful as Mitchie like the script described. Actually more than!" said Kevin.

"Thank you! People for awknowledging me to be here. The person who has helped me excel a lot is my one and only-" all the boys kept saying in thier heads 'please be me!' "Miharu-kun. My dearest-" again they thought 'please don't be her boyfriend please!' "-cousin! We have gone through too much in music I can't thank him more than enough!"said Kahoko as her cousin made her wayn on-stage.

AFTER A WHILE...

Kahoko was in her dressing room with her cousin "Hey Kaho, who were those boys that were crossing thier fingers and chanting 'please be me' and 'please don't be her boyfriend' when you were aknowledging Miharu? The two olive heads, and a blonde. But if you happen to pick one, get the blonde! He's hot!"

"Eh? Sorry but I think Kaji-kun is better with you. Besides there's someone else I like." The four boys were listening outside then the three grinned evily. The door was opened then they pushed him in.

Thud.

"T-t-t-tsukimori-kun! How did you get in here? DID YOU EAVESDROP?!" asked Kahoko.

"They pushed me in and no I did not eavesdrop."

"What do you mean 'them'?... ohh. Okay. Kai-chan, can you stay outside first?? I have to speak to Tsukimori-kun in private."

"Hey wait, Tsukimori? OMG! Don't tell me that's the child of _the_ Hamai Misa? Ok, tell me all about it later. Byee!" squealed Kahoko's cousin.

"Close the door thanks. Eh, ah, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yes Hino?"

"Uhh. How can I put this..."

"If you're just going to waste my time, I suggest you to get straight to the point,." he said in a cold, monotone voice.

"Well, if I'm just your wasting time Tsukimori-sama, please leave me alone."

"As you wish Little Miss Rockstar." he replied and walked briskly out of the room. When he was out of the room, he leaned on the wall for a while then realized with what he said. Which -as a result- gave a tight squeeze with his heart. He pounded on the wall in front of him, then her door opened which revealed Kahoko. She changed into a long, black shirt, black leggings and black leather high-cut converse. It also revealed her in the brink of tears.


	3. The Announcement

Don't Catch Me

CHAPTER 3

Ryoutaro caught up with sobbing Kahoko.

"Oi, Hino what's wrong anything happened?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Where's Kai-chan? Did you see her?" she asked.

"Uhh. I think in the restroom."

"Thanks Tsuchiura-kun." she said as she ran inside the girls restroom.

"Oh! Hey Kaho what happ-"

"What did I do to deserve this?" she cried her heart out on Kaira's shoulder.

"Uhh. Kaho, get off. FYI I'm wearing your shirt."

"Sorry *sob* he *sob* broke *sob* my-my-my heart. And how many songs I wrote for him. I had to do the string demos."

"OMG! Kaho! It's ok, there's a lot of fish in the sea. Less snobbier, nicer, better looking fishes. Than that almighty Tsukimori. Wait until USA, mabye you might snag a rich rockstar." Kahoko's cries turned into laughter.

"Yeah. Mabye you're right. Wait 'till USA. Thanks Kai-chan."

"Better yet, how 'bout Nick Jonas. I know you like him better than Tsukimori Len right?"

"Dunno...not! Yeah, I like Nick Jonas better than that cold-hearted snob!'' she replied optimistically.

"Now that's the Kahoko Hino I know! Oh yeah, wash your face!Yo look like hell!" little did the girls know that Ryoutaro was eavesdropping. After the conversation of the two girls, he ran to find Tsukimori.

MEANWHILE

"Tsukimori!" said Ryoutaro as he punched him in the face.

"Oww! Tsuchiura!" said Len as he returned the blow but as it was about to hit Ryoutaro, he doged it then Ryoutaro grabbed his collar.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Hino?" he asked.

"What do you mean Tsuchiura?"

"Why did you break her heat? We all know that you like her too. That's why we pushed you in! Now she might replace you with a rich rockstar or Nick Jonas!"

"Why are you always worked up about Hino."

"You idiot." he muttered as he released his collar.

"If you don't make a move you'll definately regret this." he warned Len.

BACK TO SEISO

"Guys, I have an announcement, I-i-i'm going to..." she announced but she can't finish it.

"What Hino is trying to say is, she's going to the USA." finished Kanazawa.

"WHAT?!" they all cried except Len.

"Remeber at camp when I won the grand prize?"

"Yes." the three boys replied. Azuma and the two kouhai's kept silent. Len: blank expression.

"Well the recording is in the USA and I have to uhh..."

"She has to live and go to school there."

"WHAT?!" they all cried.

"Well, were not going to stop you're dreams espeially it's in front of you Hino." said Ryoutaro as he patted her head.

"Thanks Tsuchiura-kun. Beside, I'm gonna be home-schooled because I'll tour a lot after I sell.''

"Kaho-chan, when are you leaving?" asked Hihara.

"Tomorrow noon."

"What?" they screamed.

"You can tell me off tomorrow guys."

"Alright. We'll all go."

"Thanks."

"Hino?"

"Yes Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Okay."

"I heard your dicussion with your cousin during camp."

"O-oh that. The one in the restroom?"

"Yes. And you know wha-"

"If you're telling me to make up with Tsukimori, that will never happen. Guess he'll be finding a new partner for the violin romance. If he'll go chasing after me five years later... I might have forgotten him already." her voice cracked.

"Well, I'm not forcing you. Just one last question."

"Yes?"

"How will you snag a rich rockstar or Jonas Brother?"

"Just tune in for the news for the next five years. Or ask Nami-chan five years later."

"Ohhkay." during the whole conversation, Hihara and Kanazawa were stalking the two Gen. Ed's.


	4. Goodbye

Don't Catch Me

Chapter 4

"Thanks for everything guys. I'll miss you all." said Kahoko crying.

"Hey, hey Kaho-chan we're still missi-" Nami was cut-off by Kahoko's statement.

"Don't wait for him. *sob* He'll never come *sob* I promise you that. And I'll also promise to send all of you guys my a copy of my albums and tickets when I tour here. Alright?"

"Ohh, you don't heve to go that far Kaho-chan." said Mio.

"Goodluck and goodbye see you soon Kaho-chan/ Hino." they all bidded.

"Bye guys!" said Kahoko as she went to the boarding gate.

"Wait! Hino!" cried from one of them but she already boarded the plane.

"See Tsukimori. I told you you'll regret it." said Ryoutaro as he walked past him.

"What was that all about Tsuchiura-kun?" asked Kazuki.

"He's the reason why Hino left. She did have an option to decline the record label. She left because of a broken heart." stated Ryoutaro.

"Oh I see." replied Kazuki.

"When she comes back, she might be with a Rockstar or Jonas Brother." he muttered.

"W-w-w-w-what d-d-do you mean with a J-j-jonas Brother s-s-s-s-sempai?" asked Shouko

"Maybe when she gets back here for a tour or something she might not be single anymore."

"Eh what-" Kazuki was cut-off by Keiichi's statement.

"Sempai, Tsuchiura-sempai means she might date a -yawn- rockstar." replied Keiichi.

"What? How did you know?" asked Azuma.

"I over heard thier conversation at the restroom."

"With who?" asked_ Len_.

"Oh my, is Tsukimori Len jealous?"

"Shut up Tsuchiura."

"Why will I?"

"Just shut it."

"Yup. He's jealous." stated Aoi.

"And how do you know Kaji-kun?" asked Azuma.

"Well, he did suddenly asked 'with who?' by the way really with who?"

"Kaira Hino-san."

"Oh. Her cousin."

"Hey guys! Y'know what? I heard her play something during camp, it's not a classical but note excersizes. That's unusual." sadi Kazuki.

"It's for a song. Catch Me."

"Eh? How do you know."

"Before she went to camp, she confessed to me that she likes Tsukimori and she wrote a lot of songs for him. She gave me some copies. I brought the lyrics here if you want to see it." he said handing the piece of paper with the lyrics.

_Catch Me_

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotising  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotising  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotising  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break with me  
I'm giving up, so just catch me_

"Wow. That's deep. She mut really love you Tsukimori-kun."

"That's loved not love." stated Ryotaro.

"What do you mean loved?" asked Len.

''She hates you now dumbass." he sanpped back.

"What did I do wrong?'' he asked.

"Re-think your actions during camp baka."

"Would you stop insulting me?" he replied.

"So you mean he's the reason that she left?" asked Aoi.

"Yes." he replied.


	5. Before Award Preps and The Red Carpet

Don't Catch Me

Chapter 5

Kahoko was YMing Ryoutaro.

'i miss japan and i wrote a new song'

'A new song eh?'

'yup. soon some of them will be released'

'about tsukimori?'

'duh i hate him so much that i write songs about him almost everyday it annoys me! :(('

'=))'

'w8 got a call'

"Yes? Kaho here."

_'Kaho Hino, you and your cousin have been nominated the teen choice award for best female rock group and best female preformer. And you will preform at the awards night.'_

"Really? Thank you!"

_'Ok. Please go to the award show at 10:00 AM goodbye.'_

'i hate you! you can't laugh at a matter like this! oh yeah, just been nominated 4 2 teen choice awards'

'really?! congrats sorry, sorry, i think you don't hate him, your head says that you hate him but your hearts says you still like him'

'hahahaha ryou-kun! well g2g gotta change and get prepped!'

'goodluck kaho!'

'thanks! bye!'

kaho hino is now offline

AFTER 2 HOURS

KAHOKO POV

"Man, that was refreshing!"

"Hey, Kaho, what do you want to do?"

"Just wanna sleep." I trailed off and fell asleep on the bed.

"Hmm. You look so peaceful Kaho. Wonder what drove you to write such songs."

"Blue head ice cube."

"Hey, thought you were asleep."

"Sike! Hahaha!"

END POV

THE NEXT DAY

MEANWHILE  
"Hello?''

'_May I speak to Tsukimori Len please?'_

"Speaking."

'_Well, you have been nominated for the teen choice award for classical music preformer. Please come to the arena by 5:00 for the red carpet.'_

"Thank you. Goodbye."

ARENA AT 4:00

again they were YMing eachother.

'i hate this day'

'why? thought this was your happiest?'

'just learned that me and you-know-who are presenting an award together, and we'll be seated beside each other'

'oww you really loath him'

'hey, i'll still preform'

'what song?'

'take me on the floor'

'nice'

'4got, he'll be presenting one of my possible awards'

'ouch'

'well, life get over it. oh, g2g red carpet in an hour'

'really? ok, bye'

'tnx!'

Kahoko change into a black cocktail dress that falls just above the knees and a red belt below her breasts. She wore black heels, black nailpolish, and a diamond necklace. Her make up is purple smokey eyes and cherry lipgloss. Her cousin is wearing the same thing but a black belt and black smokey eyes.

RED CARPET

"This is Kaira and Kaho Hino."

"Hey." said Kaira.

"Hi!" said Kahoko.

"Who made your dress?"

"Valentino." replied Kahoko.

"Is it really true that you an Tsukimori Len BTW who is right behind us, knew each other since highschool?"

"If you want to know that, ask him."

"How about you kaira?"

"Dolce."

"Nice."

"Now it's Tsukimori Len and his date..?"

"Miyaji Chika."

"Wow. What a beutiful young lady. So did you hear my question to Hino Kahoko?"

"Yes, but we were just rivals at an intra-school competition."

"Really? Wow. And you will be presenting an award together."

"Yes."

END RED CARPET

"Okay, here." said Kaira.

"Then I'll sit here at the right." said Kahoko.

"Uhh. Okay." replied Kaira.

"Here Miyaji." said Len as he lead Miyaji to thier seats.

"OMG! Kaira! Can we switch please?" asked Kahoko.

"No." said Kaira.

"Please? Don't you know who's sitting beside me?"

"No. Who?"

"Blue head ice cube."

"E-e-e-eh? Okay. I'll, switch with you." then they changed seats.

"Ahh, peace at last." sighed Kahoko.


	6. Preformances, Awards Claimed, & Kisses?

Don't Catch Me

Chapter 6

_"Now welcome our first preformer for the night, preforming thier sixth single in thier album, The Bonnies!" screamed AJ_

_Take Me On The Floor_

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ...

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)

dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!

"Thank you LA!" screamed Kaira to the microphone

"Don't forget to buy our second album Hook Me Up!" said Kahoko.

AFTER PREFORMANCE

"And that was the winner for best female classical preformer."

"Now present the award for best Male Classical Preformer Kaho Hino and Len Tsukimori."

"We all know that classical is a boring genre of music, but it also speaks out the composers's feelings." said Kahoko.

"This award is for the most desereving classial preformer...like me." said Len.

"Don't get too ahead of your self, your just a nominee, but it is possible." replied Kahoko. A random stage crew gave them the envelope.

"And the winner is... Tsukimori Len! Woop woop!" said Kahoko bluntly.

'Greaaat. He won.' thought Kahoko.

"And presenting the award for Best Female Group is Tsukimori Len." Then the same stage personel gave him the envelope.

"And the winner is ...the Bonnies!" he said happily.

"Woohoo!" screamed both redheads.

"Please come on stage."

'The Spunks also won Best Female preformer.' then Len tried to lightly kiss her cheek but walked past him even Kaira.

"Thank you to Sony BMG, family, friends, and you guys!"

BACKSTAGE

"Why did you dodge me?"

"Oh hello Tsukimori-kun. Well I don't want to let Miyaji-san think that you're cheating on her."

"Is it about five years ago? Come on Hino. That was in the past. Forgive and forget."

"Ok, I won't forgive you but I will forget you. Happy?"

"Tell me what you were about to say. I was hot headed because of the song 'Ignorance.'

"Oh that. Didn't you hear me? The second and third song was the real feeling inside of me."

"What do you mean? It was only Tsuchiura who says you like me. Oh yeah I'll be touring back at Japan I'll be leaving in three says."

"It was true. I loved you, now I loath you. If you want others to love you, better stop that stupid act and be yourself." now, Kahoko was crying.

"Hi-hino."

"Just leave me alone. You made me leave with heavy feelings. I moved on but you came to ruin my life and career again. I'm never letting you do that again." said Kahoko as she ran out of the dressing room.

"Hino!" cried out Len as he chased her. She went to the restroom where Kaira was.

"Kaira, let's switch belts."

"Why?"

"He's chasing me."

"Oh. Okay." then they switched belts.

"Here's the plan, you go out first then I'll follow. Okay?" little did they know that he was listening.

"Okay."

"1,2,3, go!" then Kaira went out undercover as Kaho. Then Kahoko went out and followed.

"Got 'cha." said Len as he reached out for Kahoko's shoulder.

"Ughhhhhh. What do you want?!" screached Kahoko.

"I-I-I l-l-love you." confessed Len. Kahoko turned around and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hmph. I wanted to hear those word from you five years ago, those were the words I was about to say until you interrupted me, now I just want to say it to the person that I trust, that I love, and the one that I'm meant to be." said harshly.

"Kaho. It's true I used Miyaji to get over you. But I learned that I still love you."

"I'd rather date a hobo than date you." replied Kahoko then she turned around and walked away but Len caught her wrist and kissed her on the lips. Kahoko kissed back, during the kiss, Len let go of Kahoko's wrist. After a few minuites thay pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kahoko.

"Why did you kiss back?" asked Len.

"To make you release my arm. Bye!" said Kahoko and ran off.

"Tsukimori Len! Did I just hear true? Did you use me to get over her?" asked Miyaji.

"Yes. I don't really love you, you didn't notice that I call you with your last name not your given name? That's why we're through for our own good. Like for me not decieving you and for you not to get your heart broken."

"Hmph. Kahoko was right she'd rather date a hobo than you!" said Miyaji as she turned and walked away.

"At least she's gone, time for Kahoko." he muttered to himself. He searched for her at the awards night and at the after party. Well, she kept an eye on him and left everytime he was near her.

AFTER AWARDS; Kahoko and Kaira's house.

"Where's our asian tour starting?" asked Kaira.

"Back home!" replied Kahoko.

"Yay!" said Kaira.

"But who's gonna tour with us? Like an opening act or for inter-missions or like while we change?"she added.

"Dunno. How 'bout Utada Hikaru?"

"Too pop-ish. Rock artist please?" replied Kaira

"Uhh. Paramore?"

"Duhh! Alright! Let's call them now!" they dialed Paramore's manager's number.

RING RING RING

"Hello? Ricky Kauffmann here."

"Hello. This is Kaira Hino from the spunks, we're just asking if they can tour with us?"

"Let's set up a meeting. We'll come by your studio at three 'o clock P.M. okay?"

"Thank you very much! Bye."

"Bye!."


	7. Meetings, Happenings, and Injuries?

Don't Catch Me

Chapter 7

STUDIO

"That means you'll be touring with us?" asked Kaira excitedly.

"I don't see why not?" replied Hayley Williams.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!! Ok, here we'll tour Asia and Oceania." said Kahoko.

"But we'll kinda stay in Japan for a long time, like a month or two." added Kaira.

"We don't mind. Right guys?" replied Franklin Tennessee.

"We'll introdouce to you guys our friends. A friend of ours loves your music. That's why it's a surprise for him." said Kahoko.

"Okay. We're leaving tomorrow?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah. The rehearsals are at Japan."

"Okay."

AIRPORT IN THE USA

"Man, it's been five years! I'm excited to board the plane! They should've put gas last night!" said Kaira jumping excitedly.

"Don't get too ahead of your self Kai. Besides, you're creeping Hayley out."

"Oh really? Sorry. I'm just excited to go back home!"

'We're boarding the plane now. Please buckle your seat belts.'

"I'm happy we took the jet than another plane." said Kahoko.

"Why?" asked Kaira and Hayley.

"Might see blockhead ice cube."

"Ouch. That hurt Kaho... if I was blockhead ice cube. Hahahaha." replied Kaira and gave Kahoko a high-five which of course, returned Kahoko.

"Who's block head ice cube?" asked Hayley.

"Tsukimori Len. They kinda fought a few years ago and haven't made up. And she liked him too." said Kaira.

"Wait slow down and rewind, how did they meet?"

"High school. They met in a intra-school classical music competiton. Do you know Seiso Gakuen in Japan?"

"Yes! My dream school! They went there?"

"Yes, except that he was in the music department while Kaho here was in Gen. Ed. department. She got a violin then she was suddenly picked to compete."

"Oh. How did they fight?"

"He couldn't let me finish what I was saying in a harsh way then I insulted him for wasting his time then he insulted me." interrupted Kahoko.

"Ouch. And I thought he was nice. What did he call you?"

"Little Miss Rockstar. When he tutors me with the violin but in front of others he's harsh." replied Kahoko.

"Hey Kaho, what if you meet at the airport back home?" asked Kaira.

"Mabye. But they won't let it happen, and besides, they are going to be let in to pick us up ASAP." replied Kahoko.

"'Kay Kaho." said Kaira.

AIRPORT IN JAPAN

"Woohoo! We're back home!" cried Kaira. Then Kahoko saw Aoi, Ryotaro, Azuma, Kazuki, Kiriya, Keiichi, Shokou, Nami, Mio, Nao, and Mori.

"Oi!!! Kaho-chaaann! cried Kazuki waving one hand.

"Sempai!" she cried too. She ran and hugged them all.

"I missed you guys. Oh yeah, look who's touring with us." said Kahoko smirking and pointing to the members of Paramore.

"Ohh Myy Goshhh!" cried all the girls and all the boys (especially Kiriya) were shocked at seeing...Hayley Williams in person.

"Hey guys!" said Hayley.

"OMG Kaho? How?" asked Nao.

"Close friends." replied Kahoko. Sudenly they heard screaming, squealing , and crying.

"What the hell's up with that?" asked Ryotaro covering his ears.

"H-hey, has anyone seen Kaira?" asked Kahoko.

"I thought she was just behind..." said Hayley as she looked back. Then they saw Kaira pushing away adoring fans of someone.

"What happened Kai?" asked Kahoko.

"Hide -pant- us -pant- block head -pant- ice cube ahead -pant-!" she said.

"'Guys make an entourage for me, Kaho, and Paramore because Tsukimori Len is right behind us.' Is what Kaira means." said Hayley. Then they saw a mop of blue hair then the hurridly boys went in front of the said people then the girls behind. When they saw Len, Kahoko tensed a bit. Len saw the group of familiar men and women then walked near them. Though she was unseen, she still tensed up.

"Why nice to see you again Tsuchiura, Kaji, Yunoki-sempai, Hihara-sempai, Etou, Shimizu, Fuyuumi-san, Amou-san, Minami-san, Takato-san, Kobayashi-san. Here for Hino?"

"Nice to see you again sempai." courteously said Shouko.

"Well, I didn't even think that you could date Tsukimori." snapped Ryotaro.

"Well, I didn't know you would be up to date now Tsuchiura." he replied.

'Hino Kahoko! Where is the concert here in Japan going to take place?' said a random news reporter.

'Shit!' thought Kaho, Kaira, Hayley, other members of Paramore and thier entourage.

"Hino Kahoko?" he asked. "Where is she?" asked Len.

"None of your busines." replied Nami glaring.

"Okay guys, I can face him." said Kahoko's innocent voice. She went out from the entourage and kicked his...do you want to know? They laughed then walked away.

"Okay, his face was priceless!" said Kazuki.

"The paparazzi's gonna have a feast!" said Aoi.

"Documented!!! Going to the front page of Tokyo Times!!!!" said Nami.

"For that my friend, an exclusive interview. Ask anything." said Kahoko.

"Kyaaa! Arigatou Kaho-chan!!!!" cried Nami then hugged her.

'Just to ruin his reputation is fine with me.' she thought.


	8. Interviews Turned Into Confessions

A/N: Kaho's used in living at the city so she kinda changed. But still good natured. I have a hidden prank at the story. Tell ya after..or you guys will figure it out..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't Catch Me

Chapter 8

"Tsukimori-sama, are -pfft- you -pfft- alright? -pfft-." asked his bodyguard Tsubasa Amano.

"Laugh all you want Tsubasa-san." he replied and glared.

"Gomenasai Tsukimori-sama -pfft-." he apologized.

"Get me to the car now." he replied.

THE GIRLS' VAN...

"Okay, the interview's tomorrow come to Akasaka Excel room 2032. Okaa-san's house might get chaotic when they know I'm there." said Kahoko.

"Woah. Akasaka excel eh?" said Aoi.

"Nani Kaji-kun? Is there anything wrong with Akasaka Excel?" asked Kahoko, she was curious of Aoi's statement.

"I heard that's where he's going to be residing." he replied.

"What?! Darn it. He could always stay in his stupid mansion but nooo he had to stay in a freakin' hotel." exploded Ryotaro.

"Kaho. For how long can we wear the contacts?" asked Kaira.

"I was waiting for that!" then both took the contacts off.

"So you mean it was Kaira that kicked Tsukimori?" asked Hihara.

"I'm the agressive one. Not Kaho. I'm not scared to do those kind of things." replied Kaira.

"Since when did you hate Tsukimori?" asked Aoi.

"Well, me and Kaho are like sisters. I'm closer with her than with her sister is. So if someone hurts one of us, and one of us will hate that person, the other will hate that person." she replied.

"Oh. But does Hino have guts to say bad words?" teased Ryotaro.

"Well, I just say them in my songs." she replied.

"We're here Hino-sama." said thier driver.

"Arigatou Shiro-kun." said both in sync. Both got down and went in the hotel and checked in.

GIRLS' ROOM

"Prescon tomorrow eh?" asked Kaira.

"Yeah. Then the venue is in the Tokyo Dome." replied Kahoko.

"Wai, clothes!!!!!" said Kaira.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Kahoko slyly.

"SHOPPING!" cried both girls in sync.

"Uhh. We'll call Mio, Nao, Mori, Nami, and Fuyuumi for us to go shopping tomorrow. We'll sketch our concert clothes and have it made by Yuki." said Kahoko.

"Okay." said Kaira as she was going to the kitchen.

"Sketch the design already!!!!" nagged Kahoko.

"Tomorrow! I'm hungry." replied Kaira.

"Lazy freak." muttered Kahoko.

"I heard that." replied Kaira.

"I'm not lazy. I'm tired." added Kaira.

"Yeah yeah. Don't you wanna visit Azumi, Kura, Mimi, Kya, and Ami?" asked Kahoko.

"They're all at a place far far away and will be back who knows when. And besides Ami is related with Tsukimori so it's kinda depressing even though she doesn't talk to him anymore."

"Actually, it's better for-"

_Even if I leave you now and it breaks my heart~_

"'Sup. Kaira here." answered Kaira while sipping her canned Coke Zero.

"Kai-chan!~" said several girls in a loud chorus.

"Azumi, Kura, Mimi, Kya, and Ami? Is it really you?" asked Kaira.

"Hell yeah it is." replied Azumi.

"Aww. Where are you guys?" then Kaira talked to her friends then Kahoko's phone rang.

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand When I freak you understand~_

"Kaho here." answered Kahoko.

"Hey Kaho." replied a girl on the other line.

"Yuki-chan! How are you?" asked Kahoko.

"Fine. I heard you'll tour here."

"Yeah. Hey, can you make our clothes?"

"Sure! No need to pay. Uhh we'll meet at Café Latté on saturday. Bring the sketches."

"Okay, good thing it's on saturday. Kai's still lazy to sketch."

"Hahahaha okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" asked Kaira.

"Yuki. She scheduled to meet us on saturday and talk about the clothes. Sketch already." replied Kahoko.

"Hai!!!" said Kaira.

THE NEXT DAY....

DING DONG...

"Yeah?" said Kaira as she opened the door.

"Hey Kai-chan." said Nami as she welcomed herself in.

"Ah, hey Nami-chan sorry if it's messy. Do you want anything?" asked Kaira.

"Nope. I'm fine. Where's you cousin?" Nami replied.

"Here." said Kahoko as she went out of the room.

"Now for the interview. What did you feel when you saw Tsukimori Len at the Teen Choice awards?"

"Hatred came back to me but relief that I don't stutter, stammer and blush when near him."

"During your high school years, do you do the thing that you just mentioned?"

"Sometimes only...except blushing. When our faces are near, I blush too hard. Or when he accidentaly holds my hand in tutoring the violin."

"Okay, Kaira, do you have anyone in mind right now?"

"Uhh. N-no o-one i-in p-particaular." stuttered Kaira.

"She's thinking about Chiori Tsukaba."

"Tsukaba Chiori? The infintly gorgeous rockstar?" asked Nami.

"Kaho! O-okay yes he's on my mind right now. We haven't seen each other since I left. Besides, he has the beautiful Maiyo most bitchiest woman alive."

"Really? I heard that they broke up last month." replied Nami.

"Really? I have his number right here." said Kaira as she got her phone.

'Kai still has a chance.' thought Kahoko.


	9. A date and A Confession

Don't Catch Me 9

_You'll always be my thunder so bring on the rain~_

"What?"

a groggy, lazy, and masculine voice over the phone.

"H-hi Chiori-kun. I-it's Kai here."

"Kai?! Is it you?" asked Chiori Tsukaba. (it's just Kiba Inuzuka with a name change)

"Ye-yeah. I'm touring here. Can we meet at Starbucks near the station?" replied Kaira.

"S-sure. In an hour?"

"K-kay. Bye."

"Okay, bye."

"You called Tsukaba?" asked Kahoko.

"Y-yeah. We're meeting at Starbucks near the station in an hour."

"What are you gonna wear?" asked Kahoko.

"Simple black shorts, a white graphic tee, a black jacket, and chucks."

"Okay. I'm meting up with Mio and company in an hour too."

"Okay." then both readheads got ready. Both put on some light make-up and dressed up. Kaira got the sleek, black Lambourghini while Kahoko waited for Mio and company. They both seperated ways.

KAHOKO...

DING DONG

"Yeah?" asked Kahoko as she opened the door.

"Kaho-chan!~" choroused Mio, Nao, Nami, Mori, and Shouko.

"Hey guys. Come in." she said as she widened the door.

"Nice place Hino." said Tsuchiura.

KAIRA...

She entered Starbucks and ordered a Venti strawberries and cream. Then saw the man waiting for her.

"Ch-chiori-kun." she muttered. He turned around.

"Kai. Uhh. Here." he said as he let her sit beside him.

"Thanks. How are you?'

"I'm fine. I just broke up with Maiyo last month. 'Bout you?"

"Oh. I'm fine and stuff. Just miss Japan and all." she repled.

"I misseed you." he muttered but it was audible enough for her to hear.

"H-huh?" she snapped hearing the guy she loves say that.

"Y-yeah. I did. I really missed you. When you left, it felt like losing a partner, a piece of you...a bestfriend." he repled.

"I missed you too." she replied.

"Really? So, I heard you're hooked up with-" he said but he was cut-off.

"No I'm not hooked up with Nick Jonas. Ai-"

_Even if I leave you now and it breaks my heart~_

"Excuse me." said Kaira as she answered her phone.

"Yes?"

_"Kai help!!!! Paparazzi overload! We got away so send Shiro to pick us up.'' pleaded Kahoko._

"Yeah. I'll send him in. Bye."

_"Thanks. Bye. have fun with Tsukaba.'' said Kahoko then Kaira rolled her eyes._

"As i was sayin ai-"

_You'll always be my thunder so bring on the rain~_

"What?'' answered Chiori.

_"Hey Chiori! Where are you? Let's meet up." _said a sugary voice over the phone.

"I told you for a long time we're over!" he said putting his phone down.

"Aishiteru." said Kaira standing up then kissed his cheek then left with her drink. leaving Chiori shocked.


	10. A Reunion, a Realization and a Broken CD

Don't Catch Me 10

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand When I freak you understand~_

"Hello?" answered Kahoko.

_'Hi Hino.' _said a deep, masculine voice.

"Kanazawa-sensei?" she replied.

_'You guessed right. Well, I herad that you and Tsukimori are back and I want a reunion.'_

"Really?! Where?!" she asked excited.

_'At the Fuyuumi villa. Tomorrow. Y'know, the one for the second selection camp?'_

"Okay. Do they already know?" she replied.

_'Yes, yes. How will you go there tomorrow?'_ he asked worried

"Easy. Car." she replied shrugging where she is right now.

_'Okay. Tomorrow seven A.M.' _he said puttingthe phone down.

_'Typical Kanazawa-sensei.'_ she said putting her phone down too.

NEXT DAY...

"Bye Kai!" she said starting the engine of the sleek, black Lambourghini.

"Okay. Be safe. And if you come back to the hotel with teme-chan, I don't mind. As long as you don't make-out in front of me and Paramore." she said leaning on the door opposite to

Kahoko.

"Why do you mind anyway? And since when have you been calling teme-chan? We decided on 'block head ice cube.'" she said.

"Because teme suits him more. Now go! You'll be late!" she said getting off the car.

"Bye!" she said then the car sped off into traffic.

FUYUUMI VILLA...

"There she is." said Kanazawa-sensei pointing to her car.

"Woah! That's her car?!" cried Hihara ogling at the Lambourghini.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked getting her stuff out of the trunk.

"Nothing Kaho-chan. It's just that I expected that you'll be driving a local car." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay...? Can anyone help me? Kai packed too much clothes for a three-day stay here." she said lifting her bags. _'Costume change my ass Kai. Costume change my ass.'_

"I'll do that!" Tsuchiura said getting all her bags.

"Thanks! Where's teme-chan?" asked Kahoko.

"Who the hell is teme-chan?" asked Tsuchiura.

SCREECH

A black Porche parked dangerously with a loud screech. Behind to Kahoko's car.

"Who knew that teme-chan can't be punctual everytime. And he's the one to get mad at me when I'm late." she said putting her hands on her hips and grinning widely.

"Gomen for being late heavy traffic." he explained.

"Heavy traffic eh? I passed your car and you were going seven miles per hour." she said frowning.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tsukimori Len! A safe driver! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Kazuki.

"BAKA NO TSUKIMORI!" laughed Tsuchiura.

"What did you say?" asked Len with clenching and unclenching fists.

"Now for the room assignments." interrupted Kanazawa-sensei.

"Start sensei. Please start." pleaded Kahoko.

"Tsuchiura and Hihara. Yunoki, Shumizu, and Fuyuumi. And Tsukimori and Hino." he assigned.

"WHAT?!" they cried but Fuyuumi, Shimizu and Len.

"Why sensei? You could've paired me with Fuyuumi-chan but Tsukimori? Are you giving me hell?" she asked slumping.

"I'm sorry. I planned for it to be piano and horn, wind with cello, then violin, violin." he said shrugging.

"I swear Kanazawa-sensei, tomorrow you might wake up seeing your body in a coffin." she cursed.

"Hino, don't try to maul sensei. Just wait twenty more years and he'll be gone." pried Tsuchiura.

"You want me gone already?" he asked.

"Let's just unpack now." shrugged Kahoko getting her luggage from Tsuchiura.

Len and Kahoko's room...

"Okay. I take the right side, you take the left. The path to the door and bathroom is neutral. Get it?" she explained.

"Yes I do understand." he replied.

"Okay. Now I'm gonna take a shower." she said getting a set of clothes and a towel.

"Okay." he said lying down on his bed reading a book. After she took a bath, she went out dressed in black leggings and a lose black shirt and her hair damp but neat. She made herself fall on the bed.

"Tsukimori?" she asked.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Wake me up for dinner 'kay? G'night." she said resting her face on the pillow.

"What if I don't?" he asked still foucussing on the book. Her head shot up.

"If you don't you're joining Kanazawa-sensei in a coffin tomorrow." she threatened.

No reply but a shocked look.

"That's what you get if you say that Lenny poop." she said resting her whole face on the pillow.

"You can fall asleep like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, got any problem?" she asked into the pillow.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Len said turning a page of his book.

"Uhh sensei's calling us." called Kazuki popping his head into their room.

"We'll be there shortly." he said putting the book away.

"I'll be there shortly. Please leave now. I need privacy." she said sitting up.

"Well then." he said going out with his sempai.

Kanazawa's room...

"Where's Hino?" he asked looking for the girl.

"She'll follow." shrugged Kazuki.

"Anyway, Amou's here to...lecture you guys about...something. I'll leave you now." explaned Kanazawa exiting the room.

"As you all know, you've seen Kaho-chan's career grow. But have you seen her talent grow?" she asked.

"Yes." they all said.

"I mean have you seen her talent in pop to rock music grow?" she asked slowly pacing the room.

"No." they bluntly replied.

"Well, let's see it." she placed a portable DVD player and was about to press play until she was interrupted by Tsuchiura.

"Why do we have to?" he asked.

"Because she needs a man right now and for her five-year stay in the USA and she didn't come home with a man that means American men don't suit her." then she pressed play.

MEANWHILE...

Kahoko got out her guitar and her song book. She realized something while they we're arguing.

_'I still love him. That's the reason why I keep writing songs of hope. Because I don't want to let go when he kissed me back at the US.'_ she started strumming her guitar and sang:

_We Are One_

_By: The Veronicas_

_Don't know what we're fighting for  
Who'd have known we'd fall  
A second's too late  
Crashed down one foot below the ground  
Did you hear the sound  
Of a smile that is fading?  
When will it go?  
When will it stop?  
There's a whirlwind in my head  
A part of me  
still lives for you  
so don't ever forget_

_'Cause I belong  
I believe  
We are one  
You and me  
But we keep on falling  
Into silence  
Out of love  
Out of time  
What will it take  
'Til you realize?  
'Cause you know it's killing me  
To be left unseen_

_Hey you  
What's running through your head?  
Is Cupid lying dead  
While I'm sitting here waiting?  
And all the stupid little things  
That belong to you and me  
Will you really throw them all away?_

_Cause I belong  
I believe  
We are one  
You and me  
But we keep on falling  
Into silence  
Out of love  
Out of time  
What will it take  
'Til you realize?  
'Cause you know it's killing me  
To be left unseen_

_I'm the one that's been tryin'  
You left it all up to me  
And I won't waste another day  
'Til you believe  
that maybe I've been mistaken  
and didn't you ever need  
is there truth behind the words you said to me_

_But we keep on falling  
Into silence..._

_Cause I belong  
I believe  
We are one  
You and me  
But we keep on falling  
Into silence  
Out of love  
Out of time  
What will it take  
'Til you realize?  
'Cause you know it's killing me  
To be left unseen_

After the last chord, she put the guitar on the bed and followed the others.

Back to the others...

The video shows thirteen year-old Kahoko rocking with an electric guitar with Kaira. The the real deal entered yawning.

"Hey, why did he call us- Nami!!!!" cried Kahoko chasing Nami around the room.

"How, when and where did you get that damned video??" she asked ready to murder her.

"Now, now Kaho-chan. If you keep your face like that you're gonna need botox." she said putting her hands in front of her to shield herself. Her eyes looked muderous.

"Your mom and sister, yesterday, your old house." she quickly said.

"See. If you just tell the truth you won't experence that." she said turning around and pressing stop on the portable DVD player and taking the CD off.

"Kaho-chan? What will you- *gasp* NO! Kaho!" she cried as Kahoko broke the CD.

"Now, this video has been put to rest. Why can't you just document some other famous freak like...teme." the said stealing a glance from Len and throwing it's pieces inn the trash can.

"Who's teme-ohh. I'll take my leave now since I have nothing to show now." she said getting her portable DVD player and left the door.

"Now what you all saw will not leave this house and your heads. Get it?" she commanded.

"What if I don't?" Len asked.

"I'll photoshop your picture and make it appear that you're making out with Tsuchiura-kun." she said with a glare. Everyone in the room sweat dropped because of Kahoko's new attitude.

"Oi! Why does it have to be me?! Why can't it be Hihara?" he asked.

"Because he hates you more. So note that don't ever say anything to oppose me in a bad way especially about my career. I have my childhood kept a secret from the press but Nami-chan." she said glaring at him.

"Yes ma'am." they said wincing.

"Now, call me for dinner. I'll just take a nap." she said exiting the room.

* * *

you ppl notice that it's gonna end...but I'll give it 3-5 chappies! so wait..I might get to update next year...joke! nyahahahaahahahahahaahah


	11. Bad News, I Love You's, and Future Plans

Kaira and Chiori are now considered boyfriend and girlfriend. After the reunion, is Len's flight back to Europe. So back to the girls' hotel room...

"I can't believe it Kaho! Tomorrow! Tomorrow's the concert already. Then the next day, we're off to Korea. Then after our asian tour, the European tour." Kaira trailed off on the couch.

"You shold be happy Chiori's on a break. So he can come with us on the tour." she replied.

_'Even if I leave you now and it breaks my heart~_

"Moshi moshi?" answered Kaira.

_'Kai, I'm going to Europe with Lenny con poop to fix up my houses there. You did say you'll stay in my house right?'_ asked Honami Aikeyuuchi. Len's cousin. Kaira's partner in crime and BFF.

"Okay. We'll be there by April anyway. Thanks." then both girls in each line dropped the call.

"Who was that?" asked Kahoko.

"Ami. She'll fix her houses there so we can stay there for the European tour. And she'll be coming with us when we're at Europe." she replied.

"Oh. Kai?"

"Yea?"

"I realized something. Back at the reunion." she said.

"What?"

"I still love him." she muttered but Kaira had sharp hearing.

"Lenny con Poop?" she asked.

"Yea." she replied simling.

"The seven 'o clock news is about to finish!" she said turning on the TV set.

_'This just in,Tsukimori Len spotted with his ex-fiancee. It seems Tsukimori Len and Miyaji Kirayuuki have been spotted holding hands in the airport earlier this morning. And Miyaji Kirayuuki wore their engagement ring again. They will hold a series of concerts around Europe starting around April. Together with the European tour of the Bonnies. Tsukimori Len's cousin, Honami Aikeyuchi will assist the Bonnies with their stay for Europe-'_

"Let's his the sac now Kai. We have to be there in the arena by seven." Kahoko insisted as she stood up and put the remote on the coffee table.

"Yeah. I'll follow." she said. Kaira went to the balcony to think. Kahoko lazily stood up and went to her room and made herself fall on the bed her whole face on the pillow.

Chiori....

_You'll always be my thunder so bring on the rain~ _

"Hello?" he answered.

_'Hey Chiori, did you watch the news?" _she asked.

"Kai? Yeah. That sucks right? That Tsukimori is such a baka teme." he remarked.

_'I know. Pick us up for the dress rehearsals 'kay?' _she requested.

"Okay. You packed up?" he asked.

_'Yeah. Bye. Gotta sleep. I love you.'_ she bid but stil waiting for his reply.

"I love you too. Bye." he said dropping the call.

* * *

Chapter preview......

Europe....

There was dead silence when she opened the designed and maybe expensive envelope until she found the right words,

"Len, can I speak to you in the hall?" asked Ami.

Hall...

"What the hell?! You're getting married to that know-it-all, stingy, bitch when you know that Kaho still-" she was cut off by the front door smashing open

(in German) "Paparazzi, we will answer your questions tomorrow." said Kaira. Then the crowd withdrew.

"Hey Ami, who's car is that..." Kahoko stopped mid-sentence because of the sight of the man she...

* * *

I know that this the shortest chapter I have ever written and I'm sure that you're angry to take a plane to the Philippines and head lock (like my friend who did that because I hugged her) me until I write a longer continuation, and sorry for that....I'm just excited for Christhmas (actually to wear my brand new pair of Ecko red shoes) so I might get to update by next year maybe...reviews are appreciated. (all the additional charac. are best friends) Ami, Azumi, Kya, Kura, and Yuki are my friends forever and we love Naruto adn LCD!!

these random messages and thought by: KAila

Ja -_- Kai !


	12. Last ChapterA gatecrasher

The Asian tour was a success and Len and Miyaji's concerts were beautiful too. Now, in Europe...

DING DONG

"Yea- what now? You're out of polisher and you're afraid of the paparazzi? Or your dog's toy got stuck in your house piano and you can't get it out?" asked Honami Aikeyuuchi in a very harsh way to Len.

"NO! Let us in. We have something to discuss with you." he said letting him and Miyaji in and settled themselves on the couch.

"What a house Ami-nee! How come it's my first time here?" she said acting like a kid, clutching his arm and looking around.

"Now, what will you house gate-crashers dicsuss with me?" she asked with the same harsh tone as while ago.

"Better is you read this first." he said giving a scented envelope with designs all over it. There was dead silence when she opened the designed and maybe expensive envelope until she found the right words,

"Len, can I speak to you in the hall?" asked Ami.

Hall...

"What the hell?! You're getting married do that know-it-all, stingy bitch when you know that Kaho still-" she was cut-off by the door smashing open, clicks, and flashes.

(in German) "People, we will answer all your questions tomorow." said Kaira. Then the crowd of paparazzi withdrew.

"Hey Ami-nee-chan, who car is that..." she stopped mid-sentence at the view of the man she loves and one of her bestfriends.

"Hey Ami, who's gayish car is that outside?" asked Kaira not noticing the man in front of her.

"Kai." Kahoko said pointing to Len.

"Huh? Oh, was that your car? Well, it's really manly." she said sarcastically and headed upstairs with Chiori.

"Sorry. I must be interrupting a conversation here. Excuse me." she said heading upstairs.

"As I was saying. How could you marry her if you know Kaho loves you?" she asked.

"H-Hino loves me?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. Now what will you do? You're tied between two women. But I know you don't love Miyaji. It's Kaho." she whispered.

"I can't break up with Kirayuuki-san anymore. You saw in the invitation the wedding's next week." she said sighing.

"Get out of my house." she said.

"You can't kick me out ju-"

"Out!" she screamed.

Kahoko's room...

She as lying down and was looking at the ceiling. She was replaying the events that just occured.

"Tsukimori-kun's money and family + Miyaji's money and family = expensive envelope + Angry Ami-nee-chan = Tsukimori-kun getting married to Miyaji. Because she's angry to Tsukimori-kun when it's about me, money, and family." she said.

"You guessed right." said Ami on the doorway.

"Ami-nee-chan! Y-you heard?" she asked sitting up.

"Kaho, I promise to you that you'll have him before we leave for Italy. Okay?" she said sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hand.

"A-ami-nee-chan, let him follow his heart. If he wants to marry Miyaji, let him. We can't force him to love me. As long as he's happy, I'm happy." she said with a sad smile.

"Alright. You win. But do you want to go to his wedding?" she asked. Kahoko shrugged. She left the room as Kahoko lied down again.

The Big Day, Kahoko...

"Wake up!" nagged Ami while Kaira hit a pillow over her.

"Ugh. Why?" she said sitting up and rubbing he eyes and looked at the clock. "It's just seven A.M." she whined and lied down again.

"Do you want Len or not?" asked Ami.

"What time is his wedding anyway?" she asked still lying down.

"In an hour. But get your big, fat, ass moving!" nagged Kaira.

"Ugh! If I don't get away with Tsukimori-kun when I get home, I just wasted a lazy Saturday." she muttered standing up and stretching.

Len...

_'I won't regret this. I won't regret this.'_ he chanted in his head. It was his wedding day and he's nervous.

-knock knock-

"Len?" asked his mom.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Are you ready? You know, you don't have to do this." she said entering the room and put her hands over his shoulders.

"No mother. I'm secure about my feelings. And I want to do this." he said holding his mother's hand.

"Okay then. Good luck." she said and left.

After a Few Hours...

They were about to say their vows. Until they heard the door of the church open. He saw Ami, Chiori, and two other women in black.

"Do you Miyaji Kirayuuki take Tsukimori Len to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?" recited the priest.

"I do." Miyaji said with a smile.

"Do you Tsukimori Len take Miyaji Kirayuuki to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?" recited the priest.

"I-I-I.." he stammered. He saw a girl dressed in a black off-shoulder, long-sleeved dress that reaches her knees, take off her hat, revealling her red hair, went before the carpet of the aisle, bow and mouth the words, 'Aishiteru Tsukimori-kun. I'm happy for you.' with a sad smile and she and her entorage exited the church.

"I-i'm sorry but, I can't." he said and ran to the door of the church. His mother, father, Ryotaro, Kazuki, Azuma, Shouko, Keiichi, and Nami were smiling at him.

"Hino!" he cried as he exited the church.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she asked as she turned around. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be inside getting married to Miyaji?" she said with a questioning look.

"I can't." he started.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it should be you in the altar with me. Not her." he continued.

"Tsukimori-kun..." she said after a gasp.

"It's you Kahoko. It's always been you." he said cupping her cheek.

"What a waste. How much did you spend on this wedding?" she suddenly asked.

"100,000 yen." he stated.

"Hn. We have to talk to your family about this." she said kissing his cheek. He blushed. Then there were clicks and flashes.

"Oh shit! The press! Get in!" cried Kaira as they ran into the church.

"Len!" cried Misa.

SLAP!

"That's for ruining my wedding! -slap- That's for being a skank! And this is for-" a hand interrupted her slapping.

"Stop hurting her." Len interrupted.

"L-len. I-i-i..." she stammered.

"You have no right to call me by my given name anymore." he coldly stated as he removed his hand from hers.

"Wh-what do you mean Len?" she asked ignoring his statement.

"That means the both of you are not an item anymore. Baka." repeated Kaira.

"Wh-what?" she asked not believing.

"Miyaji, by what Kai and Len mean you say bye-bye to the Tsukimori family." said Ami like she was an idiot.

"B-but y-you can't do this! I'm the one for him! We're made for each other!" she cried.

"Guards, please get her out." commanded Misa. They all stared at he with wide eyes. "Your welcome." she said with a smile.

THUD

"ITAI!" cried Kahoko as she landed on Len's chest. When she realized that she was on top of him she got off fast with a blush. She looked at Kaira who was avoiding her gaze and Ami doing the same thing.

"I see that there's something missing to your...confesssion." Chiori stated after helping Len up, then looking at Len with a 'what-are-you-waiting-for-go-on-and-kiss-her-already' look. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her nearer and smashed his lips against ehrs. They stayed like that for a minuite. But their tounges never touched. Just lips. (sorry)

"Let's continue this at Ami-nee's house later." he whispered before he let her go.

"H-hai." she whispered blushing.

"But how will we avoid the effing press?" asked Ami.

"There's a car waiting at the back door. Come." Misa lead them to the car and they left.

Ami's house, Kahoko's room...

After locking the door, Len hugged Kahoko who was taking off her jewelry, and kissed the crook of her neck.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do you mean?" he asked against her neck his breath tickling her neck.

"Come here." she said pushing him on her bed. She sat on him, her butt directly on his crotch, pulled his shirt up so she can kiss him very roughly. He wrapped his arms around he waist, responding. She wrapped her arms aroung his neck and lost her hands in his hair. She moved her hips making pleasurable friction making them...especially Len moan. "You like it?" she asked moving her hips more. He noded then continued kissing her. Now on top of her, Len pulled away and continued down her neck sucking it. He was pulling her dress down but she didn't let him.

"Don't forget that we're not yet married." she reminded while lightly biting his earlobe.

"Sorry." then he claimed her lips once more. Then after a few minuites, she pulled away.

"You still have concerts?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I can't come with like like Chiori-san." he said.

"Aww. Well, can you visit me at the US?" she asked with a pout and hugging him tighter.

"Sure." he replied.

"Thanks." burrowing her head on his neck then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

That Night...

"Waky waky Kaho! Wake up Lenny con poop!" hollered Kaira into their room.

"Huh? What time is it?" asked Kahoko rubing her eyes.

"Dinner." Kaira stated.

"Len. Wake up. I'm hungry. Get off please." she said shaking him.

"Yeah I'll follow." he said releasing Kahoko.

"You sure you're not hungry?" she askedd standing up.

"What's the food?" he asked.

"Curry."

"Let's go?" he said getting up.

Downstairs...

"Ami, the runaway couple's here." Kaira hollered to the kitchen.

"Great. Just in time." she said laying a bowl of curry.

"Thanks Ami-nee-chan!" thanked Kahoko.

After Dinner...

"News!" cried Kaira as she turned the TV on.

(in German) _Kahoko Hino crashed Miyaji Kirayuuki and Tsukimori Len's wedding and ran off with the groom. Miyaji Kirayuuki was thrown out of her own wedding. It seems the 'runaway couple' are hiding in Honami Aikeyuuchi's rest house in the suburbs.-_

They all looked at Kaira.

"What? That's too much bad news." she explained.

"She's right. We'll clear this up tomorrow." agreed Kahoko.

"Yea. Let's just sleep on this." agreed Chiori.

"Okay then. I'll just take a shower." Kahoko said going up.

"You're not coming?" asked Kaira.

"No. I'm not perverted." replied Len.

"Okay. C'mon Chiori." she said pulling him up the stairs.

"Night." bid Chiori going upstairs.

"I see you're happy now." Ami said.

"Yeah. Did you bring Kahoko and the others wiht you?" he asked.

"What's it look like? They gate crashed the wedding?" she asked.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"Don't mention it." she said ruffling his hair and she went up.

Kahoko and Len's room...

"Hey." Len said entering the room.

"Oh. Hey." she said buttoning the last button on her aniki's old shirt.

"Who's shirt is that?" he asked.

"Mine." she replied.

"I mean who's it from?" he asked.

"Aniki." she replied walking to him.

"Well, it suits you." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks. You look good in that suit too." she said and kissed him. He pulled away and said,

"What will I wear? I only have this now." he retorted.

"At least lose the jacket." she said unbuttoning the jacket. After he took the jacket off, the kissed and fel to the bed, Len on her. After their intense make-out session, they fell asleep and each other's arms again.


End file.
